Kidnapped
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when Rachel get's an anonymous text? Does she ask for help? Who kidnaps her? Does Finn save her? Does Finchel break up? Takes place in season three. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Kidnapped

**Hey guys! This idea goes to that70finchelgleek. She helped me decided on a good summary. Thank you. I do not own Glee. **

**Rachel's POV: **

I have been getting this weird feeling that someone's watching me. I don't know why. I am walking to my locker because I forgot my English notebook, and I saw a shadow behind me. I just thought it was someone going to the bathroom or somewhere so I let it go. I got to my locker and opened it and grabbed the notebook. I saw Finn walking towards me. He came over to me and gave me a kiss. It was so passionate. We pulled apart after a minute or so.

"Hey babe. What are you doing out of class?" he asked.

"I forgot my English notebook. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I went to the bathroom." he replied.

"Ok. I got to head back to class. Love you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you to." Finn replied. I stopped and headed back to class. I was taking notes and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I put my pen down and took my cell out of my pocket. It read one new text message. It was from anonymous. I pressed viewed it now.

**Nice outfit. I want you to break up with your boyfriend Finn by next period or you will pay. Oh and don't tell Finn or anyone about this text. OR ELSE! **

**-Anonymous **

What does this person mean or you will pay? What does they mean by or else? I am officially freaked out.

"Rachel. Please put your phone away." Mr. Davis said. I quickly put it away. What am I going to do? I love Finn too much. I won't do it. I would rather die if I can't be with him. English ended and I went to my locker. I have lunch now with the whole Glee Club. I put my English book in my locker and my backpack. I grabbed my money and placed it in to my pocket. The bell rang and I saw a shadow again. Goodbye Finn.

The person put their hand around my mouth. I was squirming and they dragged me out of the room and put something over my mouth. The last thing I saw were black dots.

**Finn's POV: **

I was sitting at lunch and with the Glee Club.

"Hey where is Rachel?" Artie asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"What you mean you don't know?" Quinn asked. She has become friends with Rachel. We have Math next and Rachel is in my class. The day went by so slow. I tried texting and calling her. No response. I am really worried. I went into my 2010 Honda Accord. I drove to her house. I rang the bell twice. Her dads answered.

"Hi. Is Rachel home?" I asked Hiram.

"No. We thought she was with you. We got a call saying she hasn't been in class for three periods and the rest of the day." Hiram said.

"No she isn't with me and she won't answer anyone's texts or calls. Everyone tried contacting her and we can't get a hold of her." I said really fast with worry shown on my face.

"Come in." Hiram said and I entered. He closed the door and went to the phone. Rachel's other dad, LeRoy, was at work so he went and called him.

"Rachel is missing." Hiram said into the phone. I saw him nod and nod.

"Alright see you soon. Bye." Hiram exclaimed. He hung up the phone.

"Has he heard from her?" I questioned.

"No. He is on his way home." he replied. The front door opened a half hour later. He closed it and rushed in, throwing his brief case on the floor.

"No. We haven't. What should we do?" Hiram asked.

"I am going to look for her." I responded grabbing my car keys that I threw on the table by the front door.

"Let us know if you find her." LeRoy called after me. I closed the door and got in my car and headed off.

**Rachel's POV: **

I woke up and I was tied up with rope. My hands and arms were tied up. I looked around and I was in this weird room it had no windows, only one door with a bunch of locks on it. I need Finn. I heard footsteps and I am hoping it is Finn. The locks broke off one by one. The door opened and in came a person with a black hoodie and black sweatpants. They had a hood on so I couldn't see their face. They took out this black think and clicked it.

"I told you to dump him and you didn't listen." Someone said. I couldn't figure out who it was because they had a voice changing thing. They then punched me and I was out.

**So here it is. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Who do you think kidnapped Rachel? Do you think it was someone from the Glee club? All you have to do is review to let me know. Thank you!  
-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Without You

Chapter 2: Lost Without You

**Hey guys! This story has gotten so many positive reviews! I am so glad. Thank you so much. Please don't forget to review! Thank you! I do not own Glee**

**Finn's POV: **

I was driving all over. I decided to go to Mercedes house. I pulled into her driveway and parked the car. I took my seatbelts off and got out of the car. I closed the door. I pressed lock twice and went up the steps. I knocked on the door three times. Mercedes opened up the door.

"Jeez Finn. Calm down. What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Is Rachel here?" I asked frantically. She looked at me like I was high.

"No. Why would she be here?" Mercedes's asked. Damn. Where could she be?

"She missed half of school and I went to look at her house and her dads said she wasn't there. I got to go find her. If she is hurt I don't know how I will live myself." I said and went to my car.

"I will call if I find her. Call me if you find her." Mercedes called after me. I nodded and she closed the door. I drove off. I looked everywhere so I guess I should just go home and wait. I know this is going to be so hard for me but I don't know what else to do.

I pulled into my driveway. I turned off the car and unbuckled my seatbelt. I l gout out and locked the door. I headed up my steps and opened the front door. I put my keys on the side table by the door and closed it. I saw mom, Burt and Kurt at the table. I went over by the table where the phone was and sat there and stared at it. I could feel that they were looking at me.

"Finn are you alright?" my mom asked concerned.

"No. Rachel is missing." I mumbled.

"What do you mean she is missing?" Kurt asked jumping out of his seat. I love how my step brother is friends with my girlfriend and that he cares about her like I do.

"She hasn't been in periods seven through nine. I went to her house and her dads haven't seen her. I tried calling and texting and it went straight to voicemail." I cried. I know men aren't supposed to cry in front of people, even if it is your family, but Rachel is my everything and without her I am lost. She is a part of my life and I feel like without her I won't be able to live. I hope she is ok. I mean Rachel never and I mean NEVER turns her cell off or doesn't answer it.

"Finn its Rachel we are talking about. She is a tough cookie." Kurt announced.

"I know but I am so worried. She never misses my calls or texts." I explain.

"We will hear from her soon. I promise." my mom replied. She saw how upset I was. I just nodded going along with them. Maybe she is ok.

**Rachel's POV: **

I woke up and prayed that I was in my bed. I hope it was a nightmare. I opened my eyes and realized it was the same spot. I need to get out of here. Finn is probably worried sick. The person entered again. They came over and ripped the tape off of my mouth hard. They took out a knife and it cut the rope off of my wrists. I let out a scream.

"Are you going to behave?" the mysterious person questioned.

"Yes. Can I ask who you are at least and why you are hiding your real voice? Do I know you or something?" I asked.

"I am hiding my voice so you don't recognize it and yes you do know me but you will never guess who it is." the person stated.

"Is it Quinn?" I asked trying to think of who it was.

"No. Not even close. Now stay here. I need to go get some more tape and rope from the store. Be good." the person said. They then left and I heard the car go. I then realized that the mysterious person forgot to tape my mouth and wrists back up. I untied my legs and limped as quickly as I could to the door. It was locked. I saw a window. I grabbed the chair I was sitting in and put it by the window. I climbed on the chair and opened the window. I squirmed out of the window and sprinted to Finn's house. I knew I was in an abounded house in the woods. I just ran. I didn't know what direction I was going. I just ran until I found the road. I knew what road I was on now so I ran to Finn's house.

**Finn's POV: **

We still haven't heard from Rachel. I am worried sick. My mom, Burt, Kurt and I are sitting on the couch watching TV. The door swung open and slammed closed. In came a limping Rachel. I ran over to her and kissed her passionately. We pulled apart.

"What happened?" I asked looking out her black eye and her swollen right ankle.

"Someone threatened that if I didn't break up with you that something bad would happen. I was taken to an abandon house in the woods and beat up. The person tied me to a chair and tapped my mouth and tied my wrists. The person said that they knew me but they had a voice changing thing and I couldn't tell who it was. They took the tape off and untied my wrists. They went to go get more tape and rope and then when they left I realized they never re-tapped my mouth and never tied my wrists so I grabbed the chair and placed it by the window. I opened it up and climbed out and ran here. I was so scared." she cried.

"Here sweetheart." my mom came over and handed her ice. I helped move Rachel onto the couch and grabbed a little cushion stool for her to place her foot on. She placed the ice on it.

"Did u see a face?" Burt asked. He is so angry. I can tell when Burt is angry because his face is super red.

"No. The person was wearing a mask." Rachel responded. Can it be Quinn? I suddenly thought.

"Can it be Quinn?" I questioned.

"No. I asked the person that but they said it wasn't her." she explained. I nodded.

"I will be right back babe." I said. I kissed Rachel and went into the kitchen. I closed the door. I went over to the phone and dialed Hiram's number.

(Hiram=regular, **Finn=bold)**

"Hello Finn. Did you find her?" he asked.

"**Yes. She is at my house. My parents and Kurt are with her. Someone kidnapped her. She is a bit shaken up." I replied. **

"Ok. We are on our way over." Hiram said.

"**Ok. You have the address?" I questioned making sure. **

"Yes. Rachel gave it to us when you first started dating." Hiram responded.

"**Ok. Bye see you soon." I said. **

"Ok. Bye." Hiram replied and then hung up.

**(End of phone convo)**

I opened the door and closed it. Everyone stared at me probably wondering why I left. I sat down next to her.

"Rachel I promised your dads I would contact them when I heard from you. I called them and Hiram said they will be here soon." I stated.

"Thanks Finn. They must be worried sick. What am I going to do because the person who wants to hurt me is still out there? They could possibly go to our school because they said they knew me." she said.

"Well one thing is for sure." I started.

"What?" she asked.

"I am not leaving your sight ever." I replied. She leaned in and kissed me. We pulled apart and she cuddled into my chest.

**Alright that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will obviously be more chapters because the kidnapper is still out there. Please review! It means a lot to me. **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Standing By You

Chapter 3: Standing By You

**Hey guys! I am updating so many of my stories tonight. So if you follow my others please look out for them. Like I have been saying in my other stories that I have posted, I haven't been writing because the Hurricane caused me to lose power which means no internet. I then went away. I am back so here is a new chapter! I do not own Glee! **

**Finn's POV: **

I am so happy that I have Rachel by my side. I missed her and am not leaving her because I don't want to lose her. There was a knock on the door. I went over and opened the door and it was Rachel's dads.

"Where is my baby girl?" Hiram asked. They both entered and I closed the door.

"Right here dads." Rachel exclaimed. They sprinted towards her and hugged her tightly

"We are so glad you are safe." LeRoy stated.

"I am glad too." she whispered.

"I want to keep her safe. Is it ok if I stay at your house until this is all resolved?" I questioned.

"It's ok with us. It has to be ok with Rachel." Hiram explained.

"I would love him to help keep me safe." Rachel replied.

"I am going to pack. Rachel want to come?" I asked. She nodded. My mom and Burt went towards Rachel's dads and handed them a cup of coffee.

"Yes." Rachel stated and headed up the stairs with me while we held hands. I opened the door and entered. I shut it. I let go of her hand and she sat on my bed. I smirked and grabbed a bag. I then packed all the clothes I would need for a week or so. I zipped it up and placed the bag on the floor. She patted the spot next to her. We then began making out. Rachel fell back on the bed. It was going so good until her cell beeped. She pulled apart.

"It might be my dads." she spoke. I nodded.

"Is it from your dads?" I wondered. Her eyes were wide.

**Rachel's POV: **

I pressed view now and it was from the person who kidnapped me.

_I will get you back if you like it or not. _

_-Anonymous_

"Is it from your dads?" he asked. My eyes went wide.

"No. It's from the kidnapper." I replied. I just handed him the phone. His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand and his bag. He opened the door and rushed down the stairs.

"We need to go to the police now." he said handing my dads the phone. They nodded. We all went in Finns dad's truck and drove to the station. We got there in a few minutes and Burt turned off the car. We unbuckled our seatbelts and Burt took the keys out of the car and we opened the doors. We then closed and ran inside. We got to the front desk.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A lady officer asked.

"Yes my girlfriend was kidnapped and we got her back but the kidnapper is sending threatening messages and we don't know who it is." Finn spoke handing the women the phone. She looked at them and nodded.

"I need to get the phone company over here. Please sit over there." she stated and we nodded and took a seat.

**That's all I have. I don't **really** know what to write. Please leave a comment and let me know who you think the kidnapper is. Review! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: Protecting Rachel

Chapter 4: Protecting Rachel

**Hey! I hope everyone is having a great Thanksgiving! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this and let me know what other stories you want for Glee. Thanks! I do not own Glee.**

**Rachel's POV: **

We are waiting for the people to find out who this person is. Is it a guy? Is it a girl? I don't know. I just want this to end. The police came over in ten minutes.

"We have no idea who this person is. It is coming from a blocked number. They made it so the cops or phone company can't reach it." she explained. I stood up.

"What do you mean you can't figure it out?" I screamed and Finn, Carol, Burt, Kurt and my dad's stood up as well. Finn put an arm around me.

"Rachel. Calm down." Finn said comfortably.

"What am I supposed to do? Just go back to how it was? How can I do that?" I cried.

"Mam. I will place cop cars around your entrances. How many doors do you have?" she questioned.

"We have a front door and a back door." Hiram replied.

"Ok. We will have four cop cars around each entrance. We will protect you." she said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. She grabbed a notepad and a pen out of her pocket.

"Anytime. Can I have your address?" she asked.

"115 Hamilton Street." I stated. She scribbled it down and went over to the phone. She told what I assume was a cop my address. She hung up and came over.

"Alright so they are on their way to your house. We will let you know if we find anything on the phone. Here is your cell. We have all the information." she explained.

"Thank you. Are we done here?" Finn asked.

"Yes." she stated. We nodded and headed into the car. We buckled our seat belts. Then Hiram drove off. We went to Finn's house and dropped off Carol, Burt and Kurt. They unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the door. Carol and Kurt closed their door and Burt left his opened for a moment.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"Anytime. You guys want to come over for dinner?" LeRoy asked.

"Sure. What time?" Carol stated.

"6?" Hiram asked.

"Sure. See you then. We have the address." Burt stated. He closed the door and waved. We all waved and they headed inside. We drove off. We arrived at a dog pound a few moments later.

"What are we doing?" I questioned confused.

"We are getting a German Shepard to keep us save and because I wanted one." Hiram stated and parked.

"Ok." I said. We un-buckled our seatbelts and opened up the door. We closed the door. We went into the pound. A girl came over to us.

"Hello welcome to Dog Palace! I am Brittany. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello. We are looking for a German Shepard for sale." I stated. I am happy we are getting a dog. This can take my mind of off it.

"Yes. Come this way." she said and brought us in to a door that said German Shepard's. She opened it and we headed in. She closed it after. We began walking. I saw this cute medium sized German Shepard.

"This one is so cute. Is it a boy or a girl?" I questioned.

"It is a girl." she said.

"How much?" I asked.

"It is $300. We do shots as well for free." she stated. I nodded and looked at my dads.

"Can I see her?" I asked. She nodded and opened the gate. I headed in and she closed the door. The dog came over to me and started licking my face. So cute.

"I think this one is perfect. What about you Hiram?" LeRoy said/asked.

"I think it is perfect to. We will take her." Hiram said.

"Ok let me get you a collar and leash." she said and went to go get one.

"What should we name her?" Hiram asked.

"Barbra." I said. They nodded.

"Ok Barbra." LeROy said.

"Do you like that? Hi Barbra." I said in a puppy voice. She licked my face. The lady came back with a colar and a leash. She came in the cage and put it on the dog.

"Let's go to the checkout." she said and we followed her. Hiram decided to pay. He took his credit card and handed it to her. She swiped it and gave them a recite.

"This dog needs one more shot. I will take out my appointment book and make a day." she said. She took it out and looked at the book.

"How about next Wednesday at 7pm?" she asked.

"Sounds good. We named the dog Barbra." Hiram stated.

"Cute. Thank you. There is a Pet Smart right next door." she said.

"Ok. Great. Thanks." I said.

"Anytime. Bye Barbra." she said. She bent down and Barbra licked her face. I had the leash in my hand We then headed out and next went to Pet Smart. We went to the bed section and picked out a pink bed. Then we went and got her treats, toys, and a food and water bowl. We then paid for the stuff and headed to the car. We placed everything in the trunk and got in. Barbra was easy to get in the car. Hiram drove us home and we got out. Finn had his bag in his hand. We saw cop cars. A girl got out and came over.

"Hello my name is Officer Blaire. I am here to protect you. I also have officer Jen. On the other side I have Office Ben and Officer Jake." she said.

"Hi nice to meet you." I said.

"You to. You must be Rachel. Everything will be ok." she said. She smiled and went back into her car. My dads got the stuff from the trunk. LeRoy closed the trunk and we headed inside. They put the dog stuff away and headed inside. Finn and I took Barbara to my room and closed the door. We took her leash off and we decided to play with her.

**There is chapter 4. I need ideas. I hope you like this chapter. Please just leave a review. Thanks! **

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to School

Chapter 5: Back to School

**Hi guys. I received some ideas from 4everallways! Go check out her stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Glee!**

**Rachel's POV: **

We woke up the next morning and got ready for school. We had to go because we already missed three days. We arrived to school in teen minutes.

"Rachel you're ok!" Tina exclaimed. Tina ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. She let go. Then Brittany, Artie, Blaine and everyone else ran over.

"I am so glad you are ok! I heard you got kidnapped. How are you?" Tina asked.

"If someone wasn't after me I would be fine." I replied. They all looked at me with sympathy.

"Would you like to sing for us?" Mr. Shuester asked. I got the microphone and looked at the piano guy. He knew what song I wanted to do.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry and I am going to be singing "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swifts. The piano guy started playing and I began singing which felt like forever.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'**

**But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

Everyone clapped. I sat down and Finn kissed me. We pulled apart and Finn got up.

"Who would like to sing next?" Mr. Shuester question.

"I will." Finn said and got up and walked over to the microphone.

"I will be singing "They Don't Know About Us" By One Direction." Finn said and the piano guy started playing. Finn then began to sing.

**People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)**

'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
Oh

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us

They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

**They don't know about us  
They don't know about us**

Finn finished and everyone clapped. He sat down next to me and kissed me passionately. We broke apart.

"One more person can sing. Who wants to?" Mr. Shuester asked. Brittany raised her hand. Mr. Shuester nodded and got up and walked over to the middle where the microphone is.

**I've made up my mind,****  
****Don't need to think it over,****  
****if I'm wrong I am right,****  
****Don't need to look no further,****  
****This ain't lust,****  
****I know this is love but,******

**If I tell the world,****  
****I'll never say enough,****  
****Cause it was not said to you,****  
****And that's exactly what i need to do,****  
****If I'm in love with you,****  
**  
Everyone got up and began singing.

**Should i give up,****  
****Or should i just keep chasing pavements?****  
****Even if it leads nowhere,****  
****Or would it be a waste?****  
****Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?****  
****Should i give up,****  
****Or should i just keep chasing pavements?****  
****Even if it leads nowhere******

**I'd build myself up,******

**And fly around in circles,****  
****Wait then as my heart drops,****  
****and my back begins to tingle****  
****finally could this be it******

**Should I give up,****  
****Or should I just keep chasing pavements?****  
****Even if it leads nowhere,****  
****Or would it be a waste?****  
****Even If I knew my place should i leave it there?****  
****Should I give up,****  
****Or should I just keep chasing pavements?****  
****Even if it leads nowhere******

**Should I give up,****  
****Or should I just keep chasing pavements?****  
****Even if it leads nowhere,****  
****Or would it be a waste?****  
****Even If I knew my place should i leave it there?****  
****Should I give up,****  
****Or should I just keep chasing pavements?****  
****Even if it leads nowhere**

The rest of the classes went by well. Finn and I got into Finn's car and he drove us home.

**Kidnapper's POV: **

Damn it! She got away. I will get her back. I just need some help from my assistant Tina.

**Well there it is! A long chapter. We found out who the assistant or helper is. Now we need to find out who the real kidnapper is. Please leave a review and guess who it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please check out my other stories and leave a review. Also don't forget to review for this story! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6: The Assistant

Chapter 6: The Assistant

**Hey guys! I know everyone is really shocked that Tina is the assistant. This chapter is really short. I do not own Glee. **

**Tina's POV: **

I know who kidnapped Rachel. I know because I am in on it. The friendship is just fake obviously. Rachel Berry gets everything she wants. She gets every solo. She gets the guys. I just want to be the star. That is why I agreed to do this. I got a text from the kidnapper. I will not say who.

**You have got to get Rachel alone so I can get her again. Do it now!  
From**

**You know who. **

I saw Rachel come out of the choir room with Finn.

"Rachel! I need to talk to you. Alone." I said staring at Finn. Finn looked at Rachel.

"I will be ok. I promise. It's Tina." she stated. Finn kissed her and pulled apart. They then headed out. We started walking and we went outside.

"Where are we going?" Rachel questioned. We turned the corner. I punched her and knocked her out. We then put her in the back of the car and drove off.

**I know not the best chapter. I need ideas. I know who the kidnapper is. It is probably going to be a shock. Please leave a review! Thanks! Review!**

-Sammi


	7. Chapter 7: Shocked and Flashback

Chapter 7: Shocked and Flashbacks

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I owe this all to Whispering Dreams On Paper. It means a lot. I do not own Glee. Please leave a review thanks! **

**Rachel's POV: **

I woke up in a dark room tied up to a chair. Not again. I thought. Then a person walked in the room. I never would've expected to walk in. Puck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked appalled.

"Oh Rachel. You are so naïve." he said through laughter.

"I don't understand." I stated.

"I am the one who kidnapped you. Obviously. I did this because I love you. I am sick of you dating Finn and I want you to be mine." he explained.

"If you loved me you would let me be with the one I love." I exclaimed.

"NO!" he screamed. He put his hands on his forehead.

"Please. I won't tell Finn or anyone it's you." I said.

"No. Now go to sleep." he said punching me and then I blacked out again.

**Puck's POV:**

I know me being a kidnapper. I can't believe that I love Rachel. It's insane. Truth is I've known Rachel since we were two. My mom knew her dads and they were friends. Her parents would throw barbeques and we would hang out. She hated me for some reason. Then when we were 12 I comforted her.

_Flashback: _

I walked up to Rachel's door and knocked. She opened it and had a down face.

"Can we talk?" I questioned. She nodded and stepped out. She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms.

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you hate me?" I questioned.

"You try and act like a bad ass and when we are alone you're innocent, sweet, and nice. I just don't like the act." she explained. I looked down.

"Can we be friends at least? I will try not act like a bad ass." I asked/said.

"Yes." she said. We than sat outside and just talked and laughed like friends did.

_End of flashback_

I need to get her to be mine again. It will happen.

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
